


CAROL'S DESIRE

by Virtuous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fighter Pilots, Friendship, Hugs, Objectification, Self Confidence Issues, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Undressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtuous/pseuds/Virtuous
Summary: When Carol Danvers takes Wanda Maximoff for a flight in her jet, she seizes the opportunity to put Wanda in a tight, stealthily revealing uniform, while also deepening her lust and friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the MCU after Infinity War. The story is focused on Carol and Wanda, with external continuity factors being irrelevant, at least in this first part.

It was a blue sky day at Fort Worth Air Base.

Carol Danvers, the woman known to the world as Captain Marvel, had invited her friend and fellow Avenger Wanda Maximoff to the air force base where she trained as a pilot. Wanda took some persuading; she had been wary of any military places due to past incidents. Millitary personnel were wary of Wanda, too, but in both cases Carol used her charm and seemingly innate authority to get her way.

Carol wanted her anxious, shy, friend to enjoy herself for once, after all the stress and grief she had been through. Well, that was part of what she wanted.

Before taking Wanda for a spin in her F-22, Carol obviously had to prep Wanda.

To that end, Carol had a flight suit provided for Wanda.  
Carol helped her put it on and zipped up the USAF uniform around Wanda Maximoff’s body, it’s fabric tightening around the Sokovian’s figure tightly, stretching around her boobs, hips, thighs, and buttocks.

“You look great”, said Carol, as she circled Wanda, sneakily leering at her bottom as she moved behind the Avenger.

“It feels odd wearing this...Is it meant to be this...Tight?” Wanda asked, a little surprised.

“It’s meant to be”, Carol confidently replied, quickly brushing aside Wanda’s concerns, while thoroughly enjoying the sight of Wanda’s bum cheeks displayed by the seemingly utilitarian uniform. Carol had indeed had the suit provided for Wanda, according to Carol's instructed measurements and desires.

Moving back to Wanda’s front, Carol noticed the girl’s crotch was tightly emphasised by the uniform, and that her hips were wonderfully defined, with a delightful yet not distracting curve.

As for her boobs...They were so tightly contained as to appear to be busting forward.

Delightful, Carol thought to herself. She’d objectified Wanda without the girl even realising it. After all, she was wearing a very functional, oh so practical flight suit, how would she even suspect?

Carol had yet more fun, putting on the parachute vest and fastening the crotch straps, and pulling them tight. She heard a very soft whimper coming from the little witch.

Wanda gasped and sighed a little, as the straps pressured her crotch. Carol pulled and adjusted them, trying not to smirk.

“Comfortable?”

“Yes”, replied the quiet witch, simply.

Carol took Wanda’s hand and led her to the plane. Danvers gestured to Maximoff to climb up first.

Oh, what a view!

Carol relished the sight of Wanda’s crotch and bum presented directly above her, and even pressed her hand on the girl’s soft derriere as she climbed.

So perfectly packaged in this subversive jumpsuit, Carol was having so many dirty thoughts about Wanda, as she climbed into the back seat of the plane.

Pinning her ankles above her shoulders and piledriving Wanda, was a favourite showing in Carol’s mental cinema, with her tongue between the thighs of an on all-fours Wanda running a close second.

She cared very much for Wanda, yet also desired her sensual body, and what Carol wanted, she frequently got.

Carol got in the front seat, where she always liked to be, in charge and at the front of things.

The plane took off with the roar of it’s engines, and Wanda was breathing a little heavily, and now dependent on Carol. She sat in the second seat, eyes bemused and fascinated as well as apprehensive, glancing around her as the world seemed to bend around her.

Carol showed off her skills, which amazed the sorceress. Rolling, banking, you name it, Carol had it nailed.

Barreling, twisting and flying twixt mountain ridges, the horizon tilting and sliding as the F-22 soared through the skies, like a knife piercing the deep cerulean blue of the sky.

Wanda found the G’s very hard going, while Carol was unaffected due to her extensive experience in flight, in and out of planes.

Finally, coming in to land after 20 minutes of audacious piloting by Danvers, Carol noticed Wanda was dizzy from all that spinning and rolling.

For all her chaos magic and ethereal power, Wanda still had human weaknesses.

Carol unbuckled the Sokovian's seat belt, and hauled the weak and sleepy Wanda over her shoulder and carried her down to he steps beside the he jet's cockpit, gripping Wanda’s bottom as she did so, her touch very much felt under the tight suit.

Wanda, sleepy and drowsy, felt reassured by Carol’s hands on her bottom, as the Captain carried her from the airfield to the changing room.

Setting Wanda down, Carol tenderly stroked Wanda’s long hair. “You okay?” She asked.

“I...I think. Sorry I was such a wimp up there.” Wanda was apologetic and a bit embarrassed.

“You’re one of the bravest people I know, Wanda”, Carol said, lifting the girl’s chin.  
“We all have different strengths and weaknesses.”

Wanda became a little tearful, triggering a warm hug from Carol. “You doubt yourself too much, Wanda.”

Wanda straightened herself up and raised her hand to unzip her flight suit, only to be stopped by Carol.

Moving Wanda’s hand aside, Carol looked deeply into Wanda’s eyes, “let me take care of you”, whispered Carol, as she slowly unzipped the tight flight-suit, the zip journeying down from her neck to her chest (Wanda’s bra-contained boobs popped out), downward...Down to her hips and just above her crotch.

Wanda’s gaze was held by Carol. Wanda looked upon this powerful, strong woman, who carried and guided her, and felt safe. Wanda was not used to feeling safe, and experiencing it made her crave more.

“Wanda...I’m going to take care of you...”  
Carol glimpsed Wanda’s dark purple panties peeking out from the unzipped flight-suit as she pulled it down from her sleeves.  
Carol looked at the beguiling Wanda intensely.

“Completely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this gentle with a side order of naughty story. :-)


End file.
